Økonomi
Ressourcerne som du høster omkring dine byer er grundlaget for din civilisations fremskridt. I det følgende beskrives de tre ressoucer og der redegøres for deres brug, muligheder og begrænsninger. Madpoint Din befolkning har behov for mad for at overleve. Hver beboer kræver to madpoint hver tur; hver "bosætter" kræver 1 (i styreformen anarki, despotisme, monarki og kommunisme) eller 2 (i republik og demokrati) mad fra byen som understøtter dem. Da alt terræn uden specielle ressourcer eller græs yder mindre end 2 mad point, kan de ikke føde den arbejder som er placeret der, medmindre området terrænforbedres. Hver by har et kornlager som opbevarer mad point (bygningen Kornlager øger kun denne kapatcitet). Byer som producerer mere mad end de forbruger akkumulerer deres overskud i kornlageret, mens de byer som producerer mindre forbruger af kornlageret. Hvis der er behov for mad, men ikke er noget tilbage, begynder byen at sulte, bosættere dør først, efterfulgt af borgere, indtil madunderskuddet slutter. Overskud af mad kan øge befolkningstørrelsen; byens kornlager har begrænset kapacitet, og når det er fuldt vokser byen med en borger og kornlageret starter forfra fra nul. Men da kornlagerets størrelse øges med befolkningsvæksten, bliver hver ny borger sværere og sværere at opnå. Denne metode til at skabe vækst er derfor kun relevant for små byer. Der er tre bygninger som øger madproduktionen: | |- | |} Produktionspoint Hver by producerer mindst et produktionspoint per runde. De forbruges først af militære enheder, bosættere, arbejdere eller ingeniører understøttet af byen; hver enhed koster enten 1 eller 2 produktionspoint per runde afhængig af din styreform, bemærk dog at under visse autoritære styreformer kan hver by understøtte enkelte enheder gratis. Hvis byproduktionen bliver for lav, bliver de enheder som ikke kan understøttes opløst. Point som er i overskud allokeres til den igangværende produktion som er sat op, det værende enheder, bygninger, vidundere eller kapitalisering. Ligesom madpoint oparbejdes, så gør produktionspoint det også. Når produktionsomkostningen er nået for det igangværende byggeri overføres det byggede til byen/dine ordrer. Enheder fremkommer på kortet mens bygninger og vidundere tilføjes byens strukturer. Overskydende produktionspoint overføres til det næste byggeprojekt. Alle spillere kan bygge de produkter som dennes teknologi har gjort tilgængelige, med få restriktioner: Hver by kan kun have en af hver bygning; nogle bygninger kræver at andre bygges først; og hver viduner kan kun fuldføres af en civilisation per spil. Vær forsigtig - spillet giver dig frihed til at producere enheder som du ikke kan understøtte og bygninger hvis vedligeholdelsesomkostning du ikke har råd til, begge vil blive opløst lige efter, du har fuldført dem. Bemærk at bygningen af bosættere ikke kun kræver produktionspoint, men også indbyggere. En by kan ikke bygge en bosætter med sin sidste indbygger, medmindre du slår denne funktion til i byindstillingsbilledet, dette medfører at byen vil blive opløst, når enheden er færdigbygget. Du kan altid skifte produktionen som en by arbejder på, men du mister halvdelen af det allerede byggede antal point, når du skifter fra en bygning, enhed, eller vidunder til en af de andre to kategorier. Når en enhed lige er færdigbygget, kan du skifte til en anden kategori uden produktionstab (alle produktionspoint som var til overs fra sidste runde halveres dog). Du kan bruge guld til at færdiggøre et projekt i kun en runde ved at anvende "køb" knappen på bybilledet; spillet giver dig en advarsel og viser hvad købet koster. Formlen for enheder er: Forskellen mellem total produktionspris og det allerede byggede ganges med 2 plus kvadratroden af denne difference ganget med 20. Formlen for alle andre (bygninger, vidundere, og så videre) er: Forskellen mellem total produktionspris og det allerede byggede ganges med 2. Prisen ganges med 2 hvis projektet er et vidunder. Hvis du har brug for penge, kan du overføre produktionen til guld, via brug af kapitalisering. I steden for at producere en bygning eller enhed vil byen bruge sin arbejdskraft på at producere 1 guldstykke per runde i steden for hver produktionspoint det ellers ville have generet. Flere bygninger forbedrer produktionsmuligheder; bemærk at hver by kun kan have en af disse bygninger: | |- | | |- | | |} Arbejdsliste Når en by færdiggører en enhed starter den normalt med at producere den samme type igen, og efter at have færdiggjort en bygning eller et vidunder, vælger den en anden som den påbegynder; nye byer starter med den bedst tilgængelige forsvarsenhed. Du vil ofte sætte byen til at producere noget andet i stedet for, men dette bruger din tid og tager opmærksomhed fra andre opgaver, hvis du allerede ved hvilke produktioner du ønsker at byen skal bygge. I dette tilfælde kan du åbne arbejdslisten for byen og specificere flere ting at bygge på en gang efter hinanden. Byen vil så bygge disse fortløbende uden krav om din indblanding. Hvis du ofte har hele serier af produktionsrækkefølger, men er træt af at taste dem manuelt i hver bys arbejdsliste, tillader spiller at du kan definere en rækkefølge i en arbejdsliste og tilføje dem til hver enkelt bys arbejdsliste. Du kan for eksempel definere en rækkefølge for en by ved havet eller en videnskabsliste for byer som skal maksimere deres videnskabsproduktion. Handelspoint Handel afspejler velstand skabt i hver by ved ekstern vareudveksling. Enkelte handelspoint kan tabes til korruption, som varierer alt efter styreform og øges alt efter afstand til hovedbyen. Hver by fordeler den resterende indkomst fra handel i tre forbrugsmønstre: Guld, i form af skatter, ryger i statskassen; luksus som påvirker arbejdsmoralen og videnskabspoint som hjælper med at udvikle ny teknologi. Du må vælge en fælles fordelingsprocent for hele din civilisation blandt disse tre grene. Selv om du kan ændre denne fordeling hver runde, er du begrænset til at sætte den afrundet til hele 10 procent point, og de fleste styreformer begrænser maksimalværdien. Denne fællesopsætning påvirker ikke guld og videnskab, fordi guld og teknologiske fremskridt dækker hele dit imperium. Luksus derimod er mere problematisk, fordi effekten er lokal - den påvirker kun den by den produceres i. Utilfredse byer ville derfor have en fordel i at fordele hele deres produktion til luksus, mens andre kunne investere i videnskab eller skat i stedet. Du må i steden for foretage et kompromis blandt behovet blandt alle dine byer. Tre bygninger påvirker direkte handel: | |- | |} Handelsruter Udover muligheden for at arbejde på felter med høj handelsmulighed eller adgang til havet eller veje, kan du også øge din handelsmuligheder ved at etablere handelsruter mellem byer. Du gør dette ved at producere en karavane eller fragt, flytte dem til en anden by mindst 8 felter væk eller tilhørende en anden allieret civilisation. Karavanens oprindelige civilisation får en umiddelbar gevinst i form af guld og videnskab for sit salg af varer i den modtagende by. Dette beløb afhænger af den handel som allerede produceres af de to byer og afstanden. Transportfremskridt kendt af karavanens civilisation (jernbane og flyvning) gør tranport nemmere og hvert fremskridt reducerer indtægten med 2/3. En fortsat handelsrute igangsættes også som gavner både karavanens by og modtagerbyen ved at der skabes handelspoint i hver by hver runde. Dette beløber sig til et beløb som udregnes efter de handelspoint som de to byer skaber hver runde; beløbet fordobles hvis byerne er på forskellige kontinenter, og fordobles igen hvis byerne er fra forskellige civilisationer. (hvis en handelsrute allerede eksisterer mellem to byer, kan karavanens civilisation stadig få en en indtægt ved at sælge sine varer, men denne reduceres til en tredjedel). Antallet af handelsruter er begrænset per by (til fire). hvis du forsøger at etablere flere ruter, vil den af de 5 handelsruten med mindst indtægt udgå. ---- Næste side: Enheder